


Soulmates

by chaotically_cas



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: M/M, Verbal and physical, tw blood mention, tw cursing, tw fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas
Summary: In this AU, whenever you first officially meet your soulmate, a small black heart appears in the place where you are first touched as a baby. You find it whenever you do and it doesn't go away ever. It doesn't sting or change or anything. It just exists letting you know that you have met the one. Some people go their whole life without getting the tattoo or getting it but never finding their soulmate. Some are lucky and get their tattoo young in their life or find their soulmate almost effortlessly. But the one thing the little heart tattoo always does is put a bright smile on the face of the person the first time it's found. But the tattoo is only a small part of the story…
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Kudos: 18





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shitty I know, I’m sorry

Johnny was sitting in his junior algebra class, tapping his pen in boredom. He was a pretty smart kid, that's exactly why he was bored. He was one of the best in his class and he already knew all this stuff so he was zoning out.  
Of course being a relatively smart kid wouldn't make him the most popular, especially the way he really valued his education.   
That's an understatement. He was just about the least popular person in the grade. Sure he had the Curtis’ and friends, but in school he wasn’t well liked.   
The overhead speaker clicked on and Johnny could hear the principal snap him out of his thoughts.   
"Sorry for the quick interruption, but can Johnny Cade please come down to the office. Johnny Cade. Thank you" he said loudly over the speaker.   
The whole class turned and looked at Johnny. Great unwanted attention, Johnny thought. What did they want now?   
He got up and slipped his warm coat on since the halls were freezing for the chilly January day. He grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder and quickly walked out of the classroom.   
Johnny trotted down a flight of stairs and started towards the office. He entered to see the principal talking to a tall boy looking to be about his age, maybe a tad older, wearing a navy brown jacket and carrying some lame excuse of a backpack.   
"Ahh Mr.Cade! One of our brightest! Do you mind showing our new student around today? I️ will write you a pass out of your classes" the principal smiled as the boy turned slowly to Johnny.   
His ocean blue eyes met Johnny's dark ones instantly. He was tall and skinny. His hair was a bright blonde and his smirk was almost contagious.   
“Hey gent. Guessing your John" the boy smirked. "Uh yeah, Johnny actually" Johnny corrected him, he hated being called John.   
"Ok then. My bad sir Johnny. I'm Dallas Winston" the boy chuckled offering his hand out.   
Johnny slowly reached out and shook it hesitantly. He was different somehow. He smiled at Johnny and he felt his stomach do a mini flip, almost telling him to smile back at the boy.   
Johnny cracked a small but cute forced small back. It nearly made Dallas let out a small chuckle.   
"What" Johnny asked him.   
"Nothing. Nothing. Shall we" Dallas asked, smiling. Johnny curiously agreed as Dally began to follow him out of the office.   
"I'm assuming you're in eleventh grade" Johnny asked the new boy.   
"Yeah. You" Dallas asked. All he got was a small nod.  
"I just moved here. Just me and I️ that is." Dallas told him, trying to relieve the awkward tension. Johnny just nodded again. He proceeded to show Dallas all around the school for the next almost two hours.   
"It's almost lunch time. You can get your food in the cafeteria. You remember where that is right" Johnny asked Dallas, it was one of the first questions he had asked him.   
"Um yeah but where do you usually sit" Dallas asked the mysterious boy.   
Dallas had told the boy a lot about him as they walked around, but he couldn't get more than two sentences out of him at a time.   
"No where you would be interested" Johnny shrugged laughing a bit.   
"Ahh come on man. I️ could meet some of your friends" Dallas insisted with a smirk. Right as it came out he knew it sounded wrong. Johnny scratched the back of his neck.  
"Sorry man. Here I'll be your friend. I'll sit with you" Dallas told Johnny, his smirk growing. Johnny looked up at him.   
"Is this another joke" he asked, cocking his head to the side. He was like an adorable little puppy you want to stuff in your pocket and take home.   
"No John" Dal laughed walking to the cafeteria "Come on".   
"It's Johnny" he called after the boy, following him as the bell rang.   
They got their food and Dally followed Johnny to a table near the back of the cafeteria. It was kind of depressing.   
"Wait so absolutely no one sits with you" Dallas asked like they were in kindergarten. "Sometimes my friend Ponyboy sits with me. But he’s a freshman. Steve won’t sit with us cause he hates Pony" Johnny shrugged.   
"Damn... I'm sorry man" Dally chuckled. Johnny didn't seem to care.   
"Johnny" Dal heard someone shout. He turned around to see a younger boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes walking over to them with a sucker in his mouth. Guessing it was Ponyboy, Dallas thought. Odd name.  
"Heya Pony" Johnny smiled.   
“Hey Johnny’s friend. I'm Ponyboy" Pony smiled at Dallas.   
“Dally” Dallas replied with a chuckle.   
"You two should come over to our house later" Pony proposed with a smile.   
“Y’all live together?” Dallas asked confused.   
“Practically” Pony shrugged in reply.   
“Sure why not" Dal shrugged looking at Johnny.   
They all talked and got to know each other for the rest of lunch until the bell rang.   
"Hey.... you got the rest of your classes off today, wanna ditch" Dallas smirking at Johnny hopefully.  
"School is very important Dallas" Johnny said hesitantly.   
"Come on Johnny. It's only like three periods. You don't got class anyway. Welcome me to the neighborhood" Dallas practically begged with a grin.   
“Fine” Johnny said, giving in.   
Dallas smiled at that. And Johnny smiled back.   
When he smiled he noticed it was more than just a smile his whole face seemed to light up as well. His eyes would glisten and wrinkle all around his nose. His smile was contagious. Dal found himself staring back at him. He was adorable, Dally thought.   
“We walk to school since our house isn't too far away" Ponyboy said, breaking the tension between the two, standing up and everyone else followed.  
They all snuck out the back doors and followed Ponyboy down the block.   
“Ain’t Darry gonna be mad at ya for skipping school?” Johnny asked Ponyboy.   
“He will be mad at you too” Pony laughed, rolling his eyes.   
“Who’s Darry?” Dallas asked.   
“My oldest brother. He’s real strict but he’s alright. It’s me, him, and my other brother Sodapop” Pony told him.   
"Where are your parents?" Dal asked. He knew from experience that wasn’t a very good question to ask.   
"Dead” Pony shrugged.   
“Damn kid mine too” Dal chuckled.   
After a few more minutes of walking they finally came upon a real run down looking house. It looked beat up and not very well maintained.   
“Soda and Darry are probably at work” Pony told them as he opened the front door and walked in.   
“Hey Pony. Why aren’t ya at school?” Dallas heard a boy that looked his age snare at the youngest boy. How many friends did this kid have, thought Dallas.   
“Could ask you the same, Steve” Pony replied, making Steve roll his eyes.   
“Who are you?” the same boy asked Dallas.  
“Dally. I’m new here. Johnny been showing me around” Dal replied. The boy didn’t seem to care, he just returned his gaze to the tv.   
“What do you want to do" Johnny asked Dallas, awkwardly.   
"I️ am ok for just hanging out" Dallas smiled. 

~ ~ two weeks later ~ ~ 

Dallas walked into my first period class and slid into a seat next to my new friend Two Bit. He had started making a lot of friends.   
He was a vibrant red head and a jokester which only drew to his appeal.   
“What's up Winston" he asked Dal as he sat down next to him.   
“Nothing much. What's up with you" Dallas asked him. He just shrugged.   
"Hey, have you gotten your soulmate heart yet" Two asked Dallas curiously.   
"Nope not yet. You?" Dal asked him.   
"When I️ was like four" he groaned.   
"Oh wow" Dallas winced.   
"I️ know right" he huffed just as the teacher came in. Two had brought up an interesting topic. Getting your soulmate tattoo it's like a great milestone. Dal couldn’t imagine not remembering it and getting it so young. It's romantic but troubling at the same time.   
He sighed as his mind drifted off. He didn't really even care about what the professor was saying anymore.  
When it was finally lunch time he ran down to the cafeteria and sat at my table with all his friends. Dal couldn't care less about school.   
“Hey Dal" Steve shouted to him, waving over to where everyone was.   
Dallas smiled and sat in between him and Johnny.   
“Hey Steve. Hey Johnny" he smiled.   
Dal found himself staring at Johnny for a bit too long.   
"Whatcha looking at Dal" Steve teased.   
"Nothing" he responded, shooting daggers at Steve.   
Over the past two weeks Steve had grown to be practically Dally’s best friend, aside from Johnny; but that was complicated. Steve had a real smart way of thinking about stuff, it made him easy to talk to. Plus they were more alike than he had thought.   
Steve raised his hands in surrender, laughing.   
After school Dally had waited outside of Johnny’s last class. He walked out, chatting with another student Dally didn’t quite recognize. It made him smile knowing Johnny had more friends.   
Dal snuck up behind him and half jumped on his back. Johnny jumped and whirled around. "Asshole" he growled with a slight laugh after seeing it was just his friend. Dal let out a chuckle and slapped him on the back.   
The two of them walked out of the school, chatting mindlessly about their days. Both unconsciously heading toward the Curtis house.   
However, Dal’s earlier conversation with Two popped into the back of his head and he started to think about the soulmate tattoo. He didn't check often but he decided he would check when they got there, even though there's no way he would have gotten it, he thought.   
Him and Johnny talked the whole way there and through the front door.   
“Hey Johnny, hey Dal” Darry greeted. Dally knew Darry wasn’t his biggest fan ever since the whole ditching school thing, but he didn’t care much.   
Dally walked to the bathroom and shut the door, he peeled off his shirt and walked over to the small dusty mirror.   
He turned around and tried to look over his shoulder to his lower back towards his right hip. He sighed and reached over a bit more to see a tiny mark.   
He gasped and pulled his waist line down about an inch. No way.... he thought.   
There it was! A tiny little black heart tattooed right there on his hip.   
“Oh my god” he mumbled to himself.   
He opened the door, pulling his shirt back on.   
“Steve?” Dal called. He saw Steve appear, his mouth full with some kind of sweets “can i talk to you? In here.”  
“Uhh, sure?” Steve responded, confused.   
Steve walked past Dally into the bathroom as Dal shut the door.  
“I got it.”  
“Got what?” Steve asked.   
“The tattoo.”  
"Oh my god, let me see" Steve gasped, his food nearly falling out of his mouth.   
He turned around showing the tattoo to Steve.  
“Oh wow! Congratulations" Steve chuckled high fiving him.   
"Thanks man. I’m shocked" he laughed.   
“Do you have any idea who" Steve asked, poking at it since he had already gotten his.   
"Oh shit. I haven't checked in so long I️ don't know exactly when I️ got it, so it could be anyone" Dal groaned in realization.   
"When is the last time you checked" he asked.  
"Probably three weeks ago" Dally sighed. Steve’s eyes went wide open.   
“You’re an idiot” he chuckled.   
Dal took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Steve plopped down next to him.   
"Remember what I️ told you like a week ago about me and who I️ like..." Dal started awkwardly, trailing off hoping Steve would get what he was hinting at.   
"Yeah I️ think I️ know what you're talking about" Steve replied.   
"About me, you know, being queer" Dal reminded him.  
"Oh yeah I️ remember. Don't be ashamed Dal, it's fine with me. Just makes the search for your soul mate hard" Steve chuckled.   
"Dick" Dal laughed, hanging my head and smiling, shaking my head "great".   
Steve just snarked.   
~ ~ two days later ~ ~ 

Johnny sat up from his spot on Curtis’s couch, rubbing his tired eyes. He didn’t want to go to school. I mean, who did. He got up and saw Dal was sitting in the kitchen playing cards with Steve and Soda. Pony was cooking something in the kitchen. It smelt good.   
Johnny was real happy waking up like this. His friends made him feel much better.   
Pony served everyone up some eggs and Steve and Soda split for work leaving the other boys to walk to school.   
The three of them walked to school, it was pretty cold but them goofing around made it a tad warmer.   
They entered the school and Pony headed towards the freshman halls, waving goodbye.   
“Hey Johnny! Who tops" the short kid chuckled walking over to Johnny and Dal.   
"Leave me alone Bob" Johnny said quietly. Who is this kid and why the hell is he talking to Johnny, thought Dally.   
“Come on Johnny. You or your boyfriend" Bob hissed.  
"He said to leave him alone, asshole" Dally growled, stepping in front Johnny and standing looking down at the boy.   
"Awe, Johnny has a little boy toy all of a sudden. Whatcha gonna do" Bob teased, sizing Dally up. He was trying to pick a fight. But Dal was not that stupid.  
Dal knew he could kick his ass, but he didn't want to fight in front of Johnny.   
"Walk away. Now. Trust me you don't want to do this" Dally spoke to him gently but extremely firm. No one was going to hurt Johnny. Not on his watch. Dal didn’t know why he was so overprotective of him, but he just was.   
“Dally” Johnny warned, grabbing his arm trying to pull him back "Don't".   
Dally looked at him and the slight panic in his eyes. "Ok" Dal told him.   
"Awe someone's whipped. Too afraid are you" Bob taunted, his goons mocking them.   
Johnny hung his head down. Bob started to walk away but then all of a sudden he shoved Johnny as hard as he could into the lockers. Dal snapped.   
He lunged at Bob, tackling him to the ground. He started throwing punches right in his face. Bob got a good few hits on Dal too but Dal won. He was on top of  
Bob, beating the shit out of him, too angry to notice the three teachers were trying to pull him off of Bob.   
They were finally separated and Bob was just on the ground laying there. Dal felt a small trickle of blood run down from either my nose or lip. Probably both. He let out a deep breath as the teacher was still pulling him further away.   
He looked at Johnny, who looked almost frightened, still sitting against the locker. "I'm sorry" Dally mouthed to him.   
He just got up and started following Dally and the teachers to the main office. They didn't even say anything to Dal when we were walking down besides occasionally telling him to calm down from all the stares he was getting from people. He looked like a raging bull.   
They finally got to the office and they pulled him into the nurses office.   
“We're leaving you with a warning. This is only your second week Winston and you're already fighting. We know Bob and we know what that kid does. This is your warning. Don't let it happen again" the teacher said to Dallas.   
“Yes sir" Dally smirked as they walked out of the room. He turned to the nurse.   
"Oh dear! Tell me what happened" a large older lady that looked to be about fifty or so asked him.   
"I️ got in a fight" Dal told her shrugging.   
"Did you win" she asked, laughing slightly, making Dally laugh too.   
"Yeah" he smiled.   
"Good. It's nice to see that Bob kid go down. Evil one that one" she told him shaking her head.  
Dally just nodded as she started to clean up his bleeding nose, cracked lip, and cut eyebrow. He heard footsteps come through the door.   
"Ahh Johnny. What's wrong" the lady asked Johnny sweetly, making Dally turn and look at him. He looked ok. That's good.   
"I️ hit my head on the lockers" he said sheepishly.  
"Don't worry John, that assholes not going to mess with you anymore" Dal told him as the nurse handed Johnny a bag of ice.   
"It's Johnny. And I️ could have handled that Dal" Johnny told him, putting the ice on the back of his head.   
"You fought that boy for him" the lady asked Dal, shocked.   
"He shoved him. That's not gonna happen anymore. Not with me around. You understand Johnny" Dal asked Johnny, passion deep in his eyes.   
"Awe Johnny, I️ like this one. He's protective. It's sweet" the nurse complemented. Dally could tell Johnny had been in the nurses office quite a bit from the way they interacted. It hurt his heart knowing that.   
The nurse finished fixing Dally up.   
"You two should go home. It's Friday anyway. I'll excuse you from your classes" she smiled sweetly. She was one of Dally’s new favorite people.   
“Alright! Thanks" Dally smiled.   
"No problem boys. I️ don't want to see you two in here again like this ok" the nurse scolded seriously. They both nodded and started walking out of the school  
"I'm sorry that had to happen today Johnny" Dally apologized, as they walked back into the cold air.   
“It's alright" Johnny smiled at him.   
They walked mostly in silence, the walk wasn’t far anyway. And again the both unconsciously head to the Curtis house. They entered and were surprised to find it empty. It usually had someone there out of the seven.   
“You hungry?” Dal asked Johnny, reaching up to grab a plate from the shelf.   
“I-“ Johnny started.   
“What" Dally asked him, turning around.   
"You have your soulmate tattoo" Johnny said slowly.   
"Umm yeah" Dally chuckled softly.  
"You didn’t tell me” Johnny sighed “Do you know who.”  
"It's complicated" Dally chucked looking down.   
"What do you mean" he asked.   
"Nothing I guess.”  
Dally could have sworn he saw a flash of sadness in Johnny’s eyes but he thought he was clearly imagining shit.   
"Feel bad for people who get it when they're like sixty" Dal chuckled.   
"Or two" Johnny added, laughing.   
"Did you read about the one girl who's soulmate was her step brother" Dally said wide eyed.   
“Dal. That is disgusting" Johnny smiled, grossed out.   
"Yeah. Soulmates are weird man, you know" Dally chuckled, sitting on the ground lying on his back in the living room.  
Johnny laid down on his stomach and elbows looking down at Dally.   
"What do you mean" Johnny asked him.   
"Like you find one person. The supposed perfect person. And love them and only them for the rest of your life" he said furrowing his eyebrows.  
“I️ think it's sweet" Johnny shrugged.   
"Yeah me too. But don't get me wrong, what if the tattoo gets it wrong or something" Dal questioned.   
"I️ don't think the tattoo gets it wrong. Besides the step brother. Don't worry Dal. I think you'll just know" Johnny grinned at him.  
“You got yours?” Dally asked, looking at Johnny.   
“Yeah. Bout two weeks ago” Johnny smiled rolling up his sleeve to show a small heart on his shoulder.   
“Cool” Dally smiled. He couldn’t pinpoint what he was feeling, but he didn’t exactly like it.   
That got Dally thinking about exactly how he felt about Johnny. He had the darkest eyes, perfect pink lips like the ones that are usually described in the movies, and a beauty about him that were either painted on by God or Michelangelo. He was by far one of the most beautiful people Dal had ever seen. But there was just something about him. He meant Dal felt safe, comfortable, like he could be himself around him. It made his stomach flip, in a good way.   
"You hungry" Dally asked him again, getting up and trying to stop his thoughts.   
“Yeah kind of" he smiled.   
“We can make cookies" Dally laughed like a child.  
"Really? You don't seem like the cookie type" Johnny questioned tilting his head slightly.   
"How about cake?” Dally cheered, smiling hugely as they walked into the kitchen.   
“That seems more reasonable. Ok" Johnny agreed with a giggle.   
Dal was used to cooking. He always had to make food for himself. Sometimes for days at a time he would struggle to get food, so he had a passion for it.   
He got out the ingredients as Johnny pulled an apron on over his head that read 'if kiss the cook, I'll cook you', probably Darry’s.  
“Nice" Dal remarked after seeing the apron.   
"Thank you! And here you go chef" Johnny laughed handing Dally an apron that just had a huge picture of a cartoon pie on it. He pulled it on and tied it in his back.   
Dal told Johnny to start measuring the flour. Dally could tell he hasn't cooked much at all before because he spilt a good half cup all over the front of his apron making him crack up.   
“Dally this is not funny. Darry will kill the both of us. I️ don't even understand why this powder is named 'flower'. This is stupid" Johnny pouted with a laugh which just made Dal laugh harder. So hard he was totally oblivious and soon Johnny’s hand was in his hair and he saw white powder everywhere. That boy put flour in his hair.  
Dally looked up to see Johnny losing his shit with laughter. It was nice seeing him laugh that hard.   
"Oh you sure you want to do that" Dally asked him with a smirk, grabbing an egg in each hand. Johnny just nodded and squinted, grabbing at a jar of cherries and opening it.   
Dally took a small step towards him. He didn't move, he just stayed in his defensive position. All of a sudden he just launches the cherries at him covering Dal from head to toes in sticky cherries and juice.   
“FUCKER" Dally screamed, chucking the first egg at him. He ducked but it still hit him in the cheek, pretty hard. They both just laughed.   
Dally took another egg and smashed it over Johnny’s head, being careful not to hurt him. Johnny stood up and looked for the closest thing to grab. There were two things on the counter. The sugar. And the flour.  
Dally looked at the counter, debating what to grab. But while he was distracted Johnny grabbed the whole bag of flour.   
They started slowly circling around each other. He had a devilish smile plastered on his face. Way different then the usual angelic smile he always had.   
"John, buddy, can't we talk this out" Dally laughed, trying to reason with him.   
"Johnny. And just get ready to take this like a man Dallas" he smirked, slowly reaching his hand in the flour grabbing a handful.   
"Ok ok! Just let me take off my socks! I️ don't want to ruin them" Dally lied, even though they were completely ruined.   
Johnny nodded and Dally slowly bent down and started pulling off his socks. Then he jumped at Johnny’s feet, dragging him to the floor with the massive bag of flour landing on the back of both their heads and pouring all over them.   
"Well that backfired" Dally growled to himself, as Johnny was laughing his ass off. The sticky cherrie stuff made the flour stick to Dal all over. And Johnny couldn't stop laughing which made Dally just stop and admire him. After a good few minutes his laughter slowed down.   
"You done" Dally asked him, smiling, crossing his arms.   
"I'm incredibly sorry Dal. It's just you look so funny" Johnny laughed.   
"Tell me about it" Dal chuckled.   
"This was counterproductive" Johnny giggled standing up. Dal stood up with him.   
"You should shower Dal, you look like a weird bloody ghost" Johnny said laughing again.   
“Hahaha. You too asshole" Dal told him, humor lacing his words.   
“I️'m fine. My hair just has a bit of egg in it and my shirt has flour and a bit of cherry. But I️ am fine Dal" Johnny told him.   
"Ok then. You can wash your hair in the sink and I'll wash our clothes and shower really quick, then we can clean up this shit" Dally told Johnny with a chuckle “Dar will murder us”.   
"Ok thank you” Johnny smiled.   
"No problem. Gimme your shirt and apron I'll throw it in now" Dally told him.  
Johnny handed him his messy clothes and hovered over the sink.   
“See you soon" he chuckled walking off towards the crappy washing machine, scratching the back of his neck. That was weird, he thought. But that was also the most fun he had let himself have in a long time.  
Johnny ran his head under the water and began to wash out his hair. It was a disgusting pile of slime. “Ugh” Johnny groaned to himself.   
He had gotten most of it out when he caught a glance of his tattoo. He didn’t know why but all of a sudden he got really overwhelmed. He felt his heart start racing in realization. “Is my tattoo for him…” he whispered out.   
Johnny’s eyes widen at himself. He knew it was. He just didn’t want to admit it. Dal definitely didn’t seem the type to like him like that back.   
Johnny heard the shower running. He ran to Pony’s room and pulled on a few of his clothes, his eyes were stinging and he knew he was about to cry. He took a quick look at the gigantic mess they had made in the kitchen. He felt bad for not staying to help Dally clean it.   
But he bolted out of the door and didn't stop running until he got to the lot.   
There was only one thought on his mind as he was running. Dallas Winston was his soulmate. Dally was his soulmate?  
Johnny slid down near the tire swing, trying to get a breath in so he didn't pass out.  
Just then his phone started to ring. It was Dally.   
“Oh crap. Nice going Johnny" he mumbled to himself, debating on answering it.   
He finally decided to pick up his phone.   
"Hello Dal" he said into the phone almost at a whisper.  
"Johnny? What the hell?! Where are you?! Are you ok" Dally’s voice yelled from the other end, drenched in worry.   
"I'm sorry but I️ just had to go. I'm really sorry I️ should have told you Dally” he lied.   
"Oh ok. It's ok Johnny. I️ just wanted to make sure you were ok. You worried me for a second there buddy" he heard Dally chuckle. His voice, even from on the telephone, made Johnny’s stomach and cheeks heat up. He felt himself smiling, something he didn't do that often. But ever since Dal came he couldn't help it. There was something about him.   
Then the whole him being his possible soulmate came shooting back into Johnny‘s mind.   
"Sorry Dal, I️ have to go" Johnny said a bit harshly.   
"Oh ok. No worries John. See you later" he chuckled.  
"It's Johnny. Bye Dal” he said before hanging up the phone.   
Before the dial tone he quickly heard Dally mumble something.  
“Johnny, dude what's-" he started.  
Johnny sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket.   
Meanwhile, Dally looked at the huge mess in my kitchen.   
He thought they were having a good time. They were. It was the most Dal had ever seen Johnny smile. It seemed to brighten up everything.   
There was something angelic about that boy. 

~ ~ ~

He did his best at avoiding Dally for the next week or so. But it was not easy. At school he would just pretend to be focusing extra hard on my work even though the only thing on his mind was Dal.   
He walked to the lot after school and sat alone at lunch. Occasionally Dal would try to talk to him.  
It was a Saturday afternoon and it was only Soda, Stece, Pony and Johnny at the house. He was sitting in the living room listening to watching whatever was on tv.   
He heard the doorbell ring. He didn't think it to be anything but after he heard a very familiar voice, his heart stopped.   
He sighed, it was Dally.   
“Is Johny here? I really need to talk to him.” Dal spoke, he sounded hurt.   
“Sure” he heard Steve answer.   
“Johnny?”  
Johnny took a deep breath and stood up, looking at Dal.   
“Can we talk?” he asked, motioning outside. Johnny just nodded.   
Johnny followed Dally past Steve and into the small wooden porch, the door shutting behind them.   
Dal was wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans with his usual brown leather jacket. He had a half snarl painted on his face.  
“Johnny, man, what the hell is going on" Dal asked "it's been a week".   
“It’s nothing” Johnny sighed.   
"Johnny, I'm not messing around! Please, what did I️ do? Did I️ hurt you in the food fight? Is it something personal? Just talk to me Johnny" Dal pleaded desperately, half yelling. Johnny was about to speak up but he didn’t know what to say. Dal was angry, and hurting, he could tell.   
“Dally, I'm really sorry. I️ don't know what to say" Johnny told him honestly.   
“Bullshit Johnny. Something happened that day. You just left! Was it something I️ said or did? Honestly Johnny" Dal pleaded hopelessly.   
"No Dally, you didn't do anything" Johnny sighed looking down.   
"Well then what's wrong? Please talk to me, I️ hate not being able to talk to you" Dally groaned, throwing his hands in the air. For the first time Johnny actually looked up at him. He looked into his usually cold blue eyes, but right now they were sharp and sad. He saw him frantically searching Johnny’s for an answer. Johnny looked back down again.   
“Talk to me man.”  
"I️ can't" Johnny pouted. He wanted to tell him so bad. He didn't say anything but Johnny just heard him mumble under his breath. He wasn't supposed to hear him but he did. 'Damnit Johnny. I'm sorry' was all he said. He felt bad, like it was his fault.   
"It's not your fault, Dally" Johnny whispered.   
“Feels like it. I️ just want you to know I'm here for you man. I️ don't know what else to say" Dally smiled softly.   
Johnny couldn't take it anymore.   
"Dally. You don't like guys. It's not your fault" Johnny snapped quietly.   
“Well I’d like to meet the dumb ass that told you that" Dally chuckled looking at him.   
“You like guys?" Johnny asked him in shock, trying so hard to keep the ever spreading smile off his face.  
"Sure" Dal laughed “everyone is hot”.  
“It's called global warming, Dally" Johnny smiled.   
Dally let out a small chuckle looking at Johnny again.  
"Wait why does that even matter" he asked, puzzled.  
"Nothing" he whispered, getting sad again. He was silent for a minute.   
It was all coming together for Dally.   
“Holy shit Johnny" Dal mumbled, looking at him.   
“What?”  
“You’re my soulmate?! Aren’t ya?” Dally gasped with a smile.  
Johnny just stayed quiet, he didn’t know how to respond.   
“Damn kid, can ya give me a straight answer for once?” Dally chuckled   
Johnny just let out a small awkward laugh, his cheeks were redder than ever.   
“Look, I like you. And the universe or whatever controls this didn't mess up Dally" Dally smiled at him.   
Johnny definitely did like him.  
"You like me?" Johnny asked in a small voice.   
"Yes, dammit Johnny" Dally chuckled again.  
“I️ like you too" Johnny blushed.   
“Ya mind being my boyfriend then?” Dally asked with a growing grin, looking down at Johnny.   
"I’d love it” Johnny blushed. Dally thought he was the damn cutest.   
"You're adorable, Johnnyl" Dal sighed, looking into his deep dark eyes.   
All Johnny could do was blush like a crazy person.   
Dally leaned in slowly and kissed the top of his nose making his cheeks heat up even more, if that was possible.   
"You wanna take a walk with me?” Dally smiled.   
“I would love to” Johnny giggled.   
Dally took his hand and dragged him off the porch and down the sidewalk.   
Johnny felt himself hold onto Dally’s hand. It was warm and softer than he imagined.   
The two talked and joked around for what seemed like an hour until they found themselves strolling around a small park.   
Suddenly Johnny started pulling Dally until a small section of trees.   
“Where are you talking me Johnnycakes” Dally chuckled, jogging to keep up with him.   
“Anywhere where we can be alone” Johnny shrugged, stopping abruptly.   
Johnny wrapped his arms around Dally’s waist.   
He looked surprised for a second and tensed up but when he relaxed with a grin.   
“What’s gotten into you?” Dally smirked. Johnny just shrugged, cheeks red.   
He wrapped my arms around Johnny’s neck with a smile.   
Dally was tall, about six foot, so he was still able to lightly kiss the top of Johnny’s head and ruffle his hair with one hand.   
"You’re perfect" Dally whispered, looking him deep in the eyes.  
Johnny had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing.   
Should I️ kiss him?  
“Kiss me?” Johnny asked with a blush.   
Dally smiled and softly rubbed a gentle circle on his cheek and over his soft lips before slowly leaning in  
Johnny’s breath caught in his throat at the feeling of Dally’s nose against his cheek. He couldn’t help but smile before pressing his lips against Dally’s.   
Both of them could have sworn the whole world was just the two of them.   
The kiss didn’t last long but it was the best thing Johnny had ever experienced, Dally too.   
“Damn” Johnny breathed out as they pulled apart, their foreheads pressed together.   
“Damn is right” Dally chuckled, pecking his nose. Both of their blushes were as apparent as ever.   
“Come on soulmate, we’re expected back” Johnny giggled.   
The two of them walked back to the Curtis house, hand in hand.


End file.
